DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) AIDS has captured the attention of the biomedical community for almost two decades. It continues to be a major health problem worldwide, especially in developing countries. In the last few years, there has been exciting progress both at the clinical front and in our basic understanding of HIV pathogenesis. With the advent of combination therapy and potent antiviral drugs, HIV infection is no longer a death sentence. However, recent data suggest that virus eradication is probably impossible once a person is infected, thus making therapy a lifelong requirement. There is already panic over the lack of alternatives once the current 3 or 4 drug regimens fail. New insights into the mechanisms of HIV replication and pathogenesis should lead to the identification of new therapeutic targets and treatment options. This is well illustrated in the recent discovery of the role of chemokine receptors in virus entry, which has provided stimulus to both academic and industrial scientists to pursue new strategies for virus inhibition. The goal of this meeting is to provide a forum for scientists to review state-of-the-art knowledge on HIV gene structure and function, virus-host interactions, pathogenic mechanisms, and issues related to therapy for HIV infection. It is hoped that the information exchange, discussion and cross fertilization will spark new ideas, collaborations and approaches to battle this viral disease.